4.02 Für tot erklärt
ist die zweite Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost. Die Überlebenden beginnen die Absichten ihrer vermeintlichen Retter zu hinterfragen, als sie auf vier von ihnen treffen. Charaktereinführungen/Rückblenden Die Episode beginnt mit zwei ROVs (Ferngesteuerte Fahrzeuge), die 5000 Meter unter dem Meeresspiegel den Meeresgrund absuchen. Das Geschehen wird zunächst aus der Sicht von "ROV 01" gezeigt und wechselt dann zu "ROV 02". Während der Suche ist ein Dialog zwischen einem Mann namens Ron und einem ungenannten anderen Mann über ein Art Interkomsystem zu hören. Die ROV-Displays zeigen nicht an, von welchem Schiff aus sie gesteuert werden, lediglich Informationen über die Tiefe, Signalstärke, verbleibende Energie und Treibstoff sowie die Auflösung werden angezeigt. Die Stimmen unterhalten sich darüber, dass das Sonar etwas anzeige und das Magnometer eine Menge Störungen empfange und es neu kalibriert werden müsse. Kurz bevor sie die Suche abbrechen wollen schwimmt die Kamera von ROV 02 über ein Kamm und zeigt plötzlich das Wrack eines Oceanic-Flugzeuges, worauf einer der Bediener erklärt, dies sei Flug 815. Das Wrack, dass die Kamera zeigt, ist in drei Teile zerbrochen. Schnitt zu einer Nachrichtensendung, in der darüber berichtet wird, dass das seit zwei Monaten auf der Suche nach der Black Rock befindende Schiff Christiane I die Überreste von Flug 815, im Sundagraben vor der Küste Balis entdeckt hat. Die Nachrichtensprecherin sagt, dass Oceanic Flug 815 ins Meer abgestürzt sei, seine Entdeckung jedoch für viele der Hinterbliebenen keinen Abschluss bringe. Der Tod aller Passagiere sei bestätigt worden. Dann schwenkt die Kamera vom Fernseher weg und der erste Rückblendencharakter wird gezeigt. Daniel Faraday In Essex, Massachusetts sieht Daniel Faraday diesen Nachrichtenbericht im Fernsehen der ihn ziemlich mitzunehmen scheint und bricht in Tränen aus worauf ihn seine Ehefrau fragt, ob man das Wrack des Flugzeuges gefunden habe und wieso er weine. Er antwortet, er wisse nicht weshalb. Miles Straume In Inglewood, Kalifornien fährt ein Mann vor einem Haus vor während in seinem Wagen das Radio läuft. Dort erzählt ein Reporter etwas von einem "Worst Case Scenario" und dass eine Bergungsaktion wegen der zu großen Tiefe unwahrscheinlich sei. Die Bilder, die man von dem Wrack habe, würden genügen, um den Tod aller 324 Passagiere zu bestätigen. Der Mann holt einen Koffer aus seinem Kofferraum und geht zur Tür des Hauses. Als diese von Mrs. Gardner geöffnet wird, stellt er sich als Miles Straume vor, und dass sie schon telefoniert hätten. Sie lässt ihn in das Haus. Miles erkundigt sich, welches Zimmer es sei, worauf die ältere Dame nach oben deutet. Er öffnet seinen Koffer und baut ein merkwürdiges Geräthttp://bp0.blogger.com/_8HhjIy50yEY/R6vREaLiPWI/AAAAAAAAASc/KSwi4a1WUq4/s1600-h/weird.vac.bmp zusammen. Auf dem Weg nach oben sagt er zu der Frau, sie solle nicht nachkommen, egal was sie auch höre. Er verlangt für diese Aktion anstelle der ursprünglich vereinbarten 100 Dollar nun 200, da Mrs. Gardner ihm nicht offenbart hatte, dass ihr Enkel ermordet wurde, was Miles von einem Freund bei der Polizei erfuhr. Sie stimmt widerstrebend zu. Er geht nach oben in das Zimmer des Enkels, stellt sein Gerät auf einen Tisch und schaltet es an. Danach setzt er sich auf das Bett, beginnt mit dem leeren Zimmer zu sprechen und sagt seinem Zuhörer, er würde seiner Großmutter durch seine Anwesenheit nur schaden und ihr wehtun. Miles fügt hinzu, er wolle Mrs. Gardner sagen, dass sein Zuhörer fort sei, er das aber nur tun könne, wenn dieser ihm sage wo "es" sei. Plötzlich erregt ein Geräusch aus einem Schränkchen seine Aufmerksamkeit. In einem Luftschacht dahinter entdeckt er ein Bündel Geld und ein kleines Päckchen mit bräunlichem Pulver. Miles steckt das Geld ein, lässt das braune Pulver jedoch liegen und sagt seinem Zuhörer, er könne jetzt gehen. Danach geht er hinunter und sagt Mrs. Gardner, es habe funktioniert, ihr Enkel habe nun seinen Frieden gefunden. Er gibt ihr mit den Worten, es sei nicht so schwer gewesen wie gedacht, einen Teil seiner Entlohnung zurück und geht. -Halsband wird entdeckt.]] Charlotte Staples Lewis In Medenine, Tunesien nimmt eine blonde Frau eine Zeitung in die Hand, die in großen Lettern über die Entdeckung von Flug 815 berichtet. Ihre Freundin fragt, in wievielen Sprachen sie es noch lesen müsse, bevor sie es glaube. Mittels einer kleinen Bestechung erlangen sie Zugang zu einer Ausgrabungsstätte mitten in der Wüste, wo ein Skelett gefunden worden ist. Ihre Begleiterin fragt sich, ob es wohl ein Dinosaurier sein könnte, Charlotte antwortet jedoch, dass die Knochen einige Millionen Jahre jünger seien und von einem Eisbären stammten. Ihre Begleiterin bezweifelt darauf die Echtheit der Knochen und meint, es könne sich doch nur um einen Witz handeln. Charlotte kümmert sich nicht weiter um das Skelett, sondern beginnt daneben zu graben und findet bald ein Halsband mit dem Logo der Hydra darauf, was den toten Bären mit der DHARMA Initiative in Verbindung bringt. Fasziniert lächelnd betrachtet sie es als hätte sie ähnliches bereits gesehen. Frank Lapidus In Eleuthera auf den Bahamas sieht Frank einen Bericht über die Entdeckung von Flug 815 im Fernsehen, wo unter anderem auch die sterblichen Überreste der Menschen an Bord gezeigt werden. Als ein Toter als Seth Norris, der Pilot des Flugzeuges, identifiziert wird, ruft Frank bei der Oceanic-Hotline, die für die Angehörigen eingerichtet worden ist, an und verlangt einen Verantwortlichen zu sprechen. Er versichert dem Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung, dass der Mann, der als Seth Norris identifiert worden ist, nicht dieser sein könne, da Norris immer seinen Ehering getragen habe und die gezeigte Leiche keinen anhabe. Als der Mann von der Hotline anfängt, mit ihm zu diskutieren, besteht Frank darauf, dass das nicht Seths sterblichen Überreste seien, da er Seth sehr gut gekannt habe. Er offenbart dem Mann, dass eigentlich er Flug 815 hätte fliegen sollen. Naomi Dorrit Die letzte Rückblende zeigt Naomi bei einem Treffen mit Matthew Abaddon, bei dem ihre Mission besprochen wird. Der Ort dieses Treffens wird nicht angegeben. Naomi betont in diesem Gespräch ausdrücklich, wie gefährlich die Inseloperation sei. Sie glaubt, dass Abaddon die falschen Leute dafür ausgesucht hat, da es ihnen an militärischer Erfahrung mangelt, und sagt, dass die Mission ohne Schutz ein Desaster werde. Abaddon antwortet, sie sei der Schutz. Naomi antwortet, es sei eine hochriskante, verdeckte Operation auf unsicherem Territorium, insbesondere da die vier keine ausgebildeten Agenten seien. Sie gibt danach eine Einschätzung der Teammitglieder ab und nennt Daniel einen Verrückten, Miles einen Geisterjäger, Charlotte eine Anthropologin und Frank einen Säufer. Abaddon versichert ihr, dass Frank ein kompetenter Pilot sei und dass alle Mitglieder aus einem bestimmten Grund ausgewählt worden seien. Naomi fragt ihn, was zu tun sei, wenn man auf Überlebende von Flug 815 stöße. Abaddon besteht mit Nachdruck darauf, dass es keine Überlebenden gebe. Auf der Insel Daniel Faraday und drei weitere Personen befinden sich in einem Helikopter, der Probleme hat in der Luft zu bleiben. Miles Straume stößt Faraday aus dem Hubschrauber. Daniel landet verängstigt und orientierungslos auf der Insel und hört, dass sich etwas schnell in seine Richtung bewegt. Dan macht seine Waffe bereit und versteckt sie hinten in seinem Hosenbund als Kate und Jack ankommen. Nachdem sie sich vorgestellt haben, erklärt Dan das er sein Päckchen worin sich auch das Telefon befand beim Absprung verloren habe worauf ihm Jack Naomis Satelittentellefon überreicht. Er ruft George an, der sich erkundigt, was passiert sei, da die Funkverbindung zum Helikopter ausgefallen sei. Daniel sagt, er wisse es nicht, in dem elektrischen Sturm sei alles ausgefallen und er sei gesprungen. Danach sagt er ihm, das er einige der Überlebenden getroffen habe und gerade mit ihnen spreche. Woraufhin sich Minkowsi vergewissert ob der Lautsprecher abgedreht sei, Daniel dies umstellt und sich von Kate und Jack etwas entfernt. Kate beruhigt Jack, er solle sich keine Gedanken machen da sie nichts von Lockes Angriff auf Naomi wissen können, worauf dieser mit einem kurzen Nicken auf Dans Waffe hinweist und sie fragt, ob sie sich sicher sei. Daniel kehrt zu ihnen zurück und sagt ihnen, dass der Frachter mit niemand anderem, der drei aus dem Helikopter, Kontakt habe. Er wisse nicht, wo die anderen seien, da aber jeder eine GPS-Bake bei sich trage, die von dem Satellitentelefon geortet werden könnten bittet er Jack und Kate um Hilfe. Am Strand betrachtet Sayid den Ozean während Juliet auf ihn zukommt und meint das von dem Frachter noch immer nichts zu sehen wäre. Sayid versucht sie zu beruhigen und meint da die Insel eine sehr große Fläche habe und es etwas dauern könnte bis man sie findet. Darufhin fragt er sie, wieso Ben gesagt habe, dass die Menschen auf dem Frachter sie töten würden. Juliet antwortet, entweder weil er ein Lügner sei und alle überreden wolle zu bleiben, oder weil sie wirklich versuchen würden, sie zu töten. Danach fragt sie ihn, wieviele Waffen noch übrig seien. s Leiche.]] Daniel, Jack und Kate sind auf dem Weg zu Miles' Position, die von dem Satellitentelefon angezeigt wird. Sie finden eine Metallkiste, und Kate fragt, ob sie aus dem Hubschrauber stamme. Daniel stammelt etwas darüber, dass sie unnötigen Ballast abwerfen mussten, ihn eingeschlossen, um nicht an Höhe zu verlieren, während Jack in der Kiste Gasmasken mit einem Quarantäne-Logo entdeckt und fragt, wofür diese seien. Daniel sieht sich nervös um und antwortet, für das Gepäck sei er nicht verantwortlich gewesen worauf Jack ihn auf die Pistole anspricht. Daniel meint sie wäre eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme und auf die Frage wogegen offenbart er ihnen, dass die Rettung der Überlebenden nicht das Hauptziel ihrer Mission sei. Plötzlich orten sie Miles, der scheinbar bewusstlos auf einer Steinformation (ähnlich der wo Desmonds Boot stand) am Meeresufer liegt. Jack läuft zu ihm hinunter, um nach ihm zu sehen. Als er ihm gerade den Helm abnimmt, richtet Miles eine Waffe auf Jack. Er fragt Kate, wo Naomi, die Frau, die sie getötet habe, sei. Als Naomi nach ihrer Schwester gefragt habe, sei das ein Code gewesen, der den anderen auf dem Frachter signalisiert habe, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sei. Kate informiert ihn darüber, dass Naomi von John Locke, einem nun abtrünnigen Mitglied der Überlebenden, getötet worden sei. Miles besteht darauf zu Naomis sterblichen Überresten gebracht zu werden worauf Kate meint das ihm das auch nicht helfen würde die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Doch Straume ist übereugt dass wenn er die Leiche sehe herausfinden würde, ob sie die Wahrheit sagen. Nachdem sie Miles zu Naomis Leiche gebracht haben, setzt er sich neben sie und beginnt leise vor sich hinzusprechen. Als Kate Daniel darum bittet die Waffe wegzulegen meint Dan das Straume ihn umbringen würde falls er dies täte. Jack teilt Kate mit das sie ihre Luft verschwende und sie besser warten sollten wie sich die Situation entwickelt und zwinkert ihr dabei zu. Miles kommt zurück und informiert Faraday darüber, dass Jack und Kate die Wahrheit über Naomis Tod gesagt hätten, als sie ein Signal von Charlottes GPS-Einheit erhalten. Miles ordnet an, ihm zu folgen. Jack besteht darauf, dass Miles und Faraday ihre Waffen weglegen. Als Miles sich weigert, sagt ihm Jack, dass dies eine friedlicher Vorschlag wäre dieses Missverständniss glimpflich zu beenden denn seine Leute würden ihm Dschungel bereits mit Waffen auf Miles und Dan zielen. Miles glaubt ihm nicht, doch plötzlich sind zwei Schüsse zu hören und Juliet und Sayid kommen mit vorgehaltenen Waffen aus dem Dschungel hervor. Nachdem Jack Miles und Dan entwaffnet hat, machen sich alle auf den Weg zu Charlottes Position. Inzwischen hat sich wie von John Locke vorrausgesagt das Gewitter beruhigt und Locke und seine Anhänger haben ihren Weg durch die Insel in Richtung der Baracken der Anderen wiederaufgenommen. Sawyer fällt als erstem auf dass sie statt in den Süden, Richtung Osten wandern und vom Weg abkommen, und er spricht Locke darauf an. Dieser erwidert das sie noch einen kleinen Umweg zu einer Hütte machen müssten worauf Hurley korrigiert das die Hütte in einer anderen Richtung wäre. Daraufhin zucken Locke und Ben überrascht zusammen, was Hurley dazu bringt die Flugzeug Kabine ins Spiel zu bringen um den Verdacht er hätte Jakobs Kabine ebenfalls gesehen in Luft aufzulösen. Sawyer fragt Locke warum er Naomi umgebracht habe und davon überzeugt sei das die Frachtercrew ihnen nichts gutes wolle und woher er all diese Befehle und Informationen habe. Darauf erwidert Locke das ihm ein "grösserer Walt" erschienen sei. Sawyer fragt verwundert ob John einen Riesen gesehen habe worauf Locke meint das Walt ihm mitteilte das er noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen habe die darin bestand Naomi daran zu hindern ihre Leute auf die Insel zu navigieren. Sawyer fragt wieso er nicht bei Walt nachgehakt habe, worauf John meint nachdem Ben ihn angeschossen habe und Walt ihm das Leben gerettet hatte wollte er nichts hinterfragen. Sawyer zweifelt daran das Locke hier einfach so durch den Dschungel spazieren könnte wenn Ben ihn wirklich angeschossen habe worauhin John sein Hemd hoch hebt und ihm die Wunde zeigt. Er sagt, es sei ein glatter Durchschuss gewesen und dass er sehr wahrscheinlich nicht mehr Leben würde, wenn er seine zweite Niere noch hätte. In der Zwischenzeit wacht Charlotte kopfüber einem Fluss hängend auf, da ihr Fallschirm sich in einem Ast verfangen hat. Sie kann sich befreien und stürzt ins Wasser. Als sie wieder auftaucht, blickt sie sich um und scheint hocherfreut, entweder am Leben oder auf der Insel zu sein. Bald darauf bemerkt sie, dass Locke und seine Gruppe sie beobachten. Nachdem sie aus dem Wasser gestiegen ist, erklärt sie den Überlebenden die Lage. Sie tut ziemlich überrascht Überlebende des Fluges 815 zu finden. Vorallem das Claire das Baby auf der Insel geboren hat überrascht sie sehr. Lockes Anhänger zeigen ihr gegenüber eine Mischung aus Abneigung und offener Feindseligkeit. Sie weist auf ihr GPS-Gerät hin, dass es dem Rest ihres Teams ermöglichen wird, sie zu finden. Doch die abtrünigen Überlebenden wollen nicht gefunden werden. Auf der Suche nach Charlotte befragt Sayid Miles, wieso die vier auf die Insel gekommen wären und wieso es sie überhaupt nicht verwundert warum man Nähe Bali ein Flugzeug gefunden habe welches ihre Leichen enthält obwohl sie leben und auf der Insel sind. Sayid nimmt Miles' Satellitentelefon ab und versucht eine andere Nummer zu kontaktieren, erhält aber stattdessen Charlottes Signal, das sich schnell auf sie zubewegt. Die Gruppe läuft dem Signal entgegen, weil sie denken dass Charlotte vor irgendetwas davonzulaufen scheint muss aber feststellen, dass es bloß Vincent ist, der Charlottes GPS-Bake trägt. Dabei wird Jack klar, dass Charlotte in Lockes Gewalt ist. Frank Lapidus befreit sich aus dem Gebüsch und versucht mit letzter Kraft einen Hügel zu erklimmen. Oben angekommen trifft er eine Kuh mit Glocke die ihm beobachtet. Er versucht sich aufzustellen doch seine Beine spielen nicht mit. Er zieht das Telefon aus der Seitentasche muss aber feststellen das dieses bei der Landung zu Bruch gegangen ist. Wie gut das er noch eine Leuchtpistole besitzt die er umgehend abfeuert. Charlotte sieht das Signal und beabsichtigt ihm zu folgen. Locke sagt ihr, dass er das nicht zulassen könne, Charlotte besteht jedoch darauf. Bevor jemand etwas dagegen unternehmen kann, entwendet Ben Karls Waffe und schießt mehrmals auf Charlotte. Sawyer greift Ben sofort an und prügelt auf ihn ein. Als Locke nach Charlotte sieht, stellt er fest, dass sie noch lebt, weil sie unter ihrer Jacke eine schusssichere Weste trägt. Jack und die anderen haben Franks Notsignal ebenfalls gesehen und sind jetzt bei ihm. Daniel und Miles versuchen seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, er aber scheint abwesend zu sein. Als sie ihn fragen, wo der Hubschrauber abgestürzt sei, antwortet er ihnen, dass er ein ausgezeichneter Pilot sei und ihn nicht weit von ihnen entfernt sicher gelandet hätte. Als sie nachschauen gehen, finden sie den fast unbeschädigten Helikopter, den Sayid inspiziert. Jack fragt Miles nach den wahren Gründen ihrer Anwesenheit. Miles antwortet, er sage es ihm, wenn Jack ihm das Telefon gebe. Jack ist einverstanden. Miles versucht Minkowski zu erreichen, wird aber von einer Frau darüber informiert, dass er im Moment nicht ans Telefon kommen könne. Dan und Kate wollen Naomis Leichnam gerade in den Hubschrauber legen, als Miles sie mit den Worten "Das ist nicht Naomi, das ist nur Fleisch" davon abhält. Frank verspricht Dan, sie beim nächsten Flug mitzunehmen, da der Helikopter aufgrund mangelnden Treibstoffs kein überflüssiges Gewicht laden sollte. Juliet behandelt derweil Franks Kopfverletzung. Er fragt sie nach ihrem Namen und als sie ihm antwortet, wird ihm klar, dass sie nicht mit im Flugzeug gesessen hat, da er sich sehr genau mit dem Passagiermanifest befasst hat. Er ruft Miles und setzt ihn davon in Kenntnis, dass sie keine Passagierin des Fluges sondern eine Inselbewohnerin ist. Miles wird wütend und fragt Juliet, wo "er" sei. Als Jack dazwischengeht holt Miles ein Foto von Ben hervor und sagt, sie seien auf der Insel, um ihn zu finden. In der Zwischenzeit nimmt Locke Sawyers Waffe und ist dabei Ben, trotz der Einsprüche von Alex und Claire, zu töten. Ben versucht sein Leben zu retten indem er behauptet, er habe Informationen, die Locke und die anderen bräuchten. Locke will von ihm wissen, was das Monster ist, worauf Ben nur antwortet, dass er es nicht wüsste. Dann beginnt er Informationen über Charlotte zu offenbaren - ihren vollständigen Namen, ihre Familie und ihren Bildungsabschluss, wovon sie nichts bestreitet. Er benennt auch die anderen Mitglieder ihres Teams und sagt, sie seien geschickt worden, um ihn zu finden. Als er nach der Quelle dieser Informationen gefragt wird, behauptet Ben, er habe einen Mann an Bord ihres Frachters. Links * ABC Medianet Pressemitteilung (18.01.2008): PDF